


Difficult omega dean...sometimes

by Toxicfairy



Category: Alpha Flight, Alpha castiel - Fandom, Omega dean - Fandom, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dom/sub, Dominance, Edgeplay, Fluff and Angst, Kinky sex, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8797867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicfairy/pseuds/Toxicfairy
Summary: Cas is very proper very hot and a better alpha than most. Jealous and possesvie. Omega Dean is hard headed and needs a little something only can can give him to make him a good little omega. Sorry my firstfic be gentle





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two to this story. In which toys and dom cas are part of it

Alphas and omegas and beta are the norm now . there are no humans just these very specific blood lines. enjoy

Deans dreaming: "those ocean blue eyes,iv seen them.that...scent, I have smelled it. like stormy nights and black clouds and a hint of honey. hair black as the night sky,velvet lips and porcaline skin.who are you? why do you keep appearing to me during my heats?! why I sleep and you say nothing!! are you a coward?! 

Dean wakes up sweating and panting.Dean thinks/those blue eyes stay imprinted into his mind for the 7th time this week! "Who are you and why are you tourtring me!? dean wants to find this man there is something about him. "Is he an alpha" he says outloud "is he MY alpha? hmm "does he want to hurt me maybe?" dean thinks.. I don't get the feeling he wants to hurt me...but..FUCK!

Alpha castiel was sound asleep but quickly shot out of bed remembering the dream.an omega, HIS omega. castiel can sense him. being an alpha heightens alot more things about you. like this ..."those green eyes" he says in the dark room. "Freckles, perfect omega body, and that scent! Like leather,and the wet ground in a forest and cherries.momma.sweet omega.I sense attitude, that please me." castiel has always wanted to mate an omega with a mind. he doesn't believe they are here to breed up and be treated like they are nothing. but when he sees this other man in his dreams,he hears "mate,mine,fuck,knot,protect,breed,love,mine,CLAIM!! mmmm yes, he Will find his omega no matter where he is. he is MINE!  
3 months later  
"HEY! bar maiden ! 5 more shots! line em up!"  dean is in a bar drunker than shit and looking for a good time. little does he know he's being watched very carefully from across the room. where castiel sits.he sits far enough away in the shadows to not be seen and the smell of this bar is far from ripe.

Dean is sitting at the bar,pretty wasted . he looks to his left to see a very handsome tall blonde man. "Fuck man,your hot, the names dean,OMEGA dean" he offers the blonde his most seducing smile. the man leans into deans ear and whispers something that let's dean know that smile worked.

Castiel is watching this go down and is fumming with jealousy. but he is a well trained alpha, in all things.so he waits. he watches the two men get up and walk out of the bar,castiel follows.

Dean and this new alpha leave the bar,pawing all over on another.the walk around the corner to an ally way,dark and wet. they have no clue castiel is quick behind.he knows something isn't right with that other alpha.but he keeps cool and collected.

Castiel hears. "YO WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?GET OFF ME! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETA! GET OFF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!" dean is fighting this much to aggressive alpha off. the alpha is saying, "come on omega bitch!take this knot! like you are supposed to! dean shoves him "touch me again and I'll break that fucking knot !"

All the sudden the vile alpha is being pulled forcefully back off dean and onto him back.there is a man into of the aggressor but dean just can't see his face. he hears low growls and rustling of cloths, this new one has a damn trench coat on. "MY OMEGA! Don't you ever lay another finger on this omega again or I will find you and you will no longer have fingers, or other parts to your pathetic excuse for an alpha body" another low growl that vibrates through deans chest. "hmm that new",dean thinks..

The man gets up and runs off not eating to battle that alpha again. "YA NOW WHOS THE BITCH,BITCH!" dean yells.. "pff prick" . dean like over to the trench coat wearing alpha,he hasn't turned around yet.dean steps closer,reaches our a shaky hand. and that's when that unmistakable scent hits him. "Stormy night and honey"...oops Dean didn't mean to say that aloud..dean says very softly,almost submissive tone "hey man,umm,thank you,ummm you OK?"  castiel quickly turned around , dean seen a flash of blue eyes for just a sec before this alpha pushed him up against the wall,hard. dean let's him,for what ever reason he goes completely pliant at this alphas touch. "Umm alpha?" dean tries .  but castiel doesn't budge. 

Castiel has his mate pinned against the way, taking in his scent,his omegas scent.he nuzzles deans neck and drinks in leather and sweet cherry.his body is pushed against this omegas, pressing him hard into the brick wall.not hurting him tho. he suddenly takes note that the omegas dick is hard and can smell his sweet slick.he let's a very low possessive growl into deans neck and then forces himself away.he puts his hands up and takes a few steps back. finally catching deans eyes. forest green locked into emerald blue. and they stair for what seems a lifetime.

Dean breaks the silence first. "Wow, I ..I..I know you,I mean...iv seen you in in my dreams." he studdered out finally never breaking that gaze..a few more second of silent starring.. "castiel" he offers his name. "My name is castiel, alpha" blue locked in green still. "Um OK, my name is dean and I am omega." fuck why is my stomach in knots?  dean is thinking . my skin is like a furnace . is this because of him?this castiel?this ...alpha? dean silently giggles at the thought that castiel not only is thee hottest alpha he has ever seen but the name 'castiel' is just as sexy..shit.

Castiel drops his eyes, "I apologize dean,I did not mean to pin you and scent you so agressivly." he says in a low tone almost ashamed by his actions. dean steps closer , "it's it's ..it's OK cas." castiel played the new nickname in his head 'cas'. .and smiled. castiel looked back up at dean who was slowly approaching him . castiel eyes him up and down.tilting his head. dean tries again "iv dreamed of you,you know? how's that possible? do....do you dream about me?" castiel nodded "yes,every night, do you know why that is dean?" ugh when castiel says deans name his knees shake. "No alpha...uh..hem I mean cas, you wanna fill me in ? cuz I'm fucking lost man." dean has been moving closer and closer to castiel inch by inch. dean is completing is awe over this feeling that this alpha gives him. it's nothing like a thing he has ever felt,and he needs to know why.


	2. Explain

"No clue, you wanna explain it to me cuz I'm completely fucking lost, I know I had dreams of you but I don't know why." dean is still inching closer and closer to castiel not really noticing that he is now very close. castiel notices tho and takes a safe step back. "I wish to explain it all to you dean, but perhaps this isn't the best place. do you reside close by? I traveld to find you." dean cracking a smile at going back to his place because that is exactly what he wants to do."Ya cas, I live close by, I'll lead the way." dean offers.they walk a short distance , castiel following close by but in silence. his eyes locked into the back of deans head  he can smell dean being anxious and nervous and...exited . but he has to block it out. he refuses to scare this man off and wants him to accept what he is about to tell him.after a few blocks they reach deans house,he unlocks it and let's them both in.taking note that his hands are shaking. he let's castiel in and shuts the door behind him he notices castiel his taking in the smell of his home, which makes his omega purr from happiness.

Castiel is taking in the scent of deans house,it smells like leather, firewood and...home.. he knows an alpha is drawn to their omegas home and wonders if dean knows. despite dean vowing to never be mated or taking a knot he still has instincts and his omega put together this house. dean breaks the awkward silence. " so you come here to sniff around or you wanna sit?" he is rewarded with an almost smile from  castiel as he finds a seat on the couch,and it makes deans heart flutter. castiel looks up as dean sits on the couch opposite of him." I apologize dean", ' and fuck if he keeps saying my name like that I'm gonna jump him right here' dean thinks. "It's just iv never had such a reaction to an omega like I am you, and I am assuming nor have you?" castiel continues to stare. dean gulps " Ya cas , I don't really understand what's happening to my body , just the sight of you makes my di....uhh makes my whole body react . it's pretty fucking annoying if you ask me." he sees castiel physically hold back his facial reaction and adjust himself, which makes deans cock twitch. castiel continues, " have you ever heard the term truemates dean?" and dean just nods a silent yes but notices his omega give him a slight howl. " it is my belief that you and I are truemates, we share a special bond ,connection that no one else does. Truemates is not a ...common thing, but that is what you and I are. That is why we are appearing in one another dreams, it is our wolf trying to find each other." Deans lips part a little as he is trying to soak this information up. " truemates huh? and you know all of this how?" castiel takes in a steady breath, " it's information pass down to me, my whole family are made up of only alphas, which is also a rare accurance, but I will also have only alpha pups." deans omega hears the word pups and almost looses it. "Huh that right? well you are already the most interesting alpha iv ever met,and definitely the hottest!" oops that slipped out before he even knew he was saying it. castiel feels his skin is on fire with want and desire for this man he doesn't know how he is able to keep his alpha at bay. "Yes dean there is a rather...strong attraction to you as well I must admit, I am finding it...difficult to restrain myself,but that's not why I am here." dean actually pouts at that.

Dean stands up and sits on the same couch ,he doesn't really know why he is doing it, but he wants to be close to this blue eyed beauty, he wants to present to this alpha, wants to obay and submit. he is slightly aggravated at himself for it,but he can't help it. " and what if I want to .. presue...with...you? if went all my life avoiding alphas but I want you cas, like... bad, if never felt my skin catch fire and my head buzz or my damned omega be so...demanding." and it's true,castiel knows that tho. castiel runs his hands over his face listening to dean almost accepting him and what he is saying. he thought dean would give him a struggle because he knows what he just told him was not easy to hear especially with dean being such a hard omega. he could sense the attitude a mile away. but castiel is OK with that. he has never wanted to force anything. but hearing dean talk like that ,his voice low and husky,his pupils dilated with desire and the smell of sweet honey radiating off of dean is driving his alpha crazy,chanting ,mate,claim,dominate,MINE! 

Castiel takes a few more breaths trying to calm himself . " that is my wish as well, but as I stated I will only continue if that is what you want. I do not wish our..instics to make our choices for us, I have spent my life not allowing my alpha to take over, like yourself I have avoided omegas and I do not want to hurt you, I would like you to accept my claim on you because that is what YOU want. I could not live with myself if I took that choice from you dean." castiels voice sounds so sincere it melts deans heart. " so if I say I do not want the claim,at least not right now , would that be it? I take it your not a one night stand kinda guy?" castiel feels his heart drop,he does not wan that, he wants to claim what is his. so he adds, " no dean I am not,and I could not trust myself enough to not bite you while...engaging in our desires." there is a long pause and hard starring while dean contiplates this. he so badly wants to say fuck it,bite me,but just take me now! but a lifetime promise to himself is holding him back. but he feels like if he doesn't impale himself on the sexy motherfucks fuck soon he is going to implode! 

Castiel is struggling knowing how badly dean wants him,but he must keep control." well then I will suggest sleeping in it? I want you to be sure , I want you to trust me dean, I realize that is asking more than I should and it pains me to even think about leaving you alone tonight , but it would be unwise to do anything without absolute sertainty." that was hard for castiel to say and hard for dean to hear. so dean tries again standing up and walking to castiel ,standing directly infront of him. " what if I said that I already trust you cas? I know it sounds crazy but I do..trust you, and I know that you won't hurt me and trust me when I say, no one forces me to do a damn thing I don't want to do." giving castiel a  little wink while starring down into hypnotic eyes. "And besides there are...other things we can do." he adds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already starting the next chapter and will prob be done tonight as well. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter so far . Sexy times are about to start


	3. The things they do

And with that last comment from dean, castiel reaches up and pulls dean down , hard forcing him to straddle castiels lap.the quick action makes dean suck in a breath and keep his eyes locked into impossibly blue eyes. castiel puts the back of his hand on the back of deans neck,causing the omega to go pliant under his strong large hand. his other hand is around the back of deans lower back, gripping deans shirt. dean shutters under the possessive touch.he hears castiel growl,deep through his throat and sees him trying desperately to keep that control . they are not kissing yet ,lips almost touching, breathing in each others panting. dean can't handle this slow pace , so he attempts to help it along and whispers,"c'mon alpha, show me just how much you can control yourself,how much you want me, don't make me beg,unless that's what you want." another deep growl from castiel as he clenches his jaw and tightens his grip with both hands. "Show me I can trust you....my alpha."

Castiel finally gives in, he pulls dean down crashing their lips together forcing his tounge into deans mouth, and that's when he smells it....slick... deans body is reacting and getting ready to take castiels knot . just the thought of that forces a moan out of both of them. dean is pawing at castiel , all over,touching the black haird man, searching for skin contact. barely breaking the kiss dean says, " fuck cas, do you always wear so many layers?" castiel smiles and shoves deans lips back to his own. but released his hands from dean letting dean pull his trench coat off and throwing it to the side. but just as fast as the coat fell their hands were back on each other. they are both all short breaths and pants and hot kisses. dean again eager to keep going, stands up quickly ,hearing yet another growl in protest from castiel. he giggles at that ,but pulls his shirt up over his head,slowly,letting his alpha watch with hungry eyes. dean has been wanted by many but he has never felt the level if want and desire coming from this alpha , it causes more slick to come. which he sees castiel smell.

Castiel quickly gets rid of his own shirt and makes quick work of deans belt, dropping his pants and seeing dean kick them and his shoes and socks to the side. standing in just his boxers infront of lust filled eyes. dean drops to his knees kissing his way all over castiel's completely hairless smooth skin. dean whispers again, " fuck cas, you are beautiful,perfect, I can't believe how perfect my alpha is." he starts to work on castiel's belt while kissing his incredible hip bones. "People should write stories of your hips bones, if never seen such sexy hip bones, I want to see them plowing into me." castiel pants harder and just stares down at this omega ravaging his body and drinking in the words seducing his heart, soul,mind and body. he is letting dean take control right now because he is still fearful of his own wolf . 

Dean pulls castiel's pants off along with his shoes and socks and pushes then aside. he plants sweet kisses along casteil's thighs,keeping his finger tips inside castiels waste band. When he makes it to the top he looks up and castiel, " is this OK cas? May I... keep going?" Castiel just nods and dean smiles a wicked little smile " good." He yanks castiel's boxers clear down and off in a fluid motion,exploding thee most gorgeous dick he has ever seen! It literally causes him to gasp and salivate . " fuck man! Your dick is just as pretty as you!" And finally a real smile crossed castiel's face at the compliment. "dean I am very pleased  you approve , but if you do not proceed with your actions I am afraid I might jerk forward forcing it into your mouth!" of course he is only joking...kind of..  " oh cas you ain't gotta tell me twice,now let me show you about that pleasure you mentioned." that famous smile paints deans face one last time while starring into castiel's eyes . and fucking shit he is so glad this man didn't go home .

He licks the tip of castiel's cock and then down the whole length . never breaking eye contact he opens his mouth slowly and swallows castiel whole. castiel immediately moans loudly ," uuughh" and puts his hands in deans Sandy brown hair. up and down up and down bobbing viciously on castiel . castiel moaning and growling ,his hips start lightly thrusting forward into deans hot pink  mouth. "Deeean" he moans, forcing a moan out of dean as well, vibrations on castiel's dick from it makes his throw his head back against the couch. at that dean knows he is to good for his own good and pulls off with a little pop noise. castiel's head shoots right back up looking at dean. he is about to perfect when dean stands and drops his boxers now and kicks them away. " dean, you are ... magnificent." the praise gets a reaction from deans omega. 

Dean makes himself comfortable onto of castiel's lap once again. dick touching dick all skin everywhere. but apparently castiel is done being on the bottom. his eyes widen and both hands grip deans hips tightly , he using his alpha strength and twists his body, slamming dean on his back on the couch.pushing a moan out if dean and more slick to pour out. castiel crawls ontop of dean ,kissing him with power. dean tries to reach for castiel's cock,but castiel grabs his wrist and pins it above his body along with the other one,he holds both wrists in one hand and tells dean, "no dean, you want this, you  _will behave **,**_ you will submit to my alpha, I know that is what your omega desires,so...stay where I out you....omega." deans whole body shivers with desire at the commanding tone and possessive hold. "Fuck, yes cas, what ever you want,I'll behave, I'll be good I promise." castiel hums in approval .

Castiel dips his head down and starts to kiss dean on the lips and then the check bone, over to his ear ,he nibbles when he gets there, dean moans and the little bite. his body wants more bites, but harder and  on his pulse point. 'Yup' he thinks, ' I am going to let this alpha...his alpha claim him. no question about it anymore.' castiel moves back to kissing dean,he finally lowers his hips to deans,flush, their dicks are finally touching and rubbing and fuck it's so hot. both men moaning , dean find some voice, " cas, cas " he pleads. " cas, I want you inside me,please cas, I need your knot , I want us to be joined by your knot cas,please. that pleases castiel and he smiles at the desperate tone in deans voice. " you are even more beautiful when you are begging for a knot dean.such a good omega for me." and dean beams at the praise. he never thought he would ever beg for a knot.but here he is on his back begging like a mutt. 

"Dean, I ..  I.. uhh.. bed, dean, where is your bed, I do not wish to do this on your couch." that kinda takes dean by surprise but he isn't going to complain . " back there to the left, you wanna fuck me on my bed?" castiel jolts the both upward keeping deans legs around his hips and his arms around his neck he starts walking, still kissing tho, opening his eyes every few seconds to watch where they are going. he reaches the door and kicks it all the way open. he spots the bed and go to it, dropping both their bodies ontop of the mattress . dean scoots up and castiel follows, growling all the way up to dean. they start kissing again  and dean again starts to reach for castiel's dick wanting to touch it grip it tight. but castiel swats his hand away. "Dean do I have to pun your hands again?"dean smiles at that "no cas I will behave"  castiel starts kissing deans chest and licking him ,tasting his sweet omega. and trails down his stomach and nips deans hip bones, causing dean to buck forward. so he castiel takes both hands and pins deans hips down to the mattress with force . ' that's gonna bruise ' dean thinks. but he gets the message . castiel sucks marks on the inside of Deans thighs making him anyway he can.

He stops and looks up at dean." dean, this is what you want right? because if I continue I do not know that I will have enough strength to stop myself taking you, every bit of you,for myself?" dean nods, " fuck,yes cas,I want you to take me, all of me,I am yours , your omega." castiel smiles again and says " OK, then I need you to be very still for me,can you do that dean?" in a very low tone ,almost a whisper, " ya, yes... what ever you want." castiel only needs to hear it once, and with that approval he let's his wolf take over. he shoves deans knees up pushing the to his chest with both hands. he dips his head low and starts to lick and taste his omegas whole . sweet slick,finally .. deans moans and let's his body go limp. the feeling of the alphas lips and demanding  tongue all over his tight wet enternace almost makes him bust his load, so he bites his lip and holds his breath. because fuck he be damned his he is gonna cum before he gets to the good stuff. 

Lost in the sensations he feels castiel pull away and sees him push up to where he is sitting on his knees. " present yourself for your alpha dean." his voice is so dominate and commanding,but dean already knew he was going to give himself to his alpha whole heartedly.so he shambles to his hands and knees and puts his face to the pillow. " oh dean, you are so beautiful like this. presenting your wet whole for your alpha, I promise I will take care of you dean, I will love you and worship your perfect omega body, I will breed you up proper and always make you smile, do you understand me dean?" and OMG dean has never heard such sexy words before,so endearing and full of promise. that's what he wants to, castiel is who he wants it with. dean breaths out a "yes alpha." and feels a quick movement on the mattress and castiel pressing against him. 

Castiel gathers some slick on his fingers and gently pushes a finger inside of him. "Ahhh fuck cas,more please more." he hears a little "shhh " and castiel is pushing another finger in,slowly moving in and out and back and forth stretching deans whole . he has one hand on the back of deans lower back as he is still up on his knees so that he can watch deans body jerk forward and back on his fingers. he adds a third finger and it doesn't phase dean at all,his body is ready to take a knot. not just any knot, castiel's knot, his alphas knot. " so responsive to my touch omega, your body knows me already,  your wolf what's me. wants my alpha,your alpha dean". dean let's go of a breath he didn't know he was holding listening to castiel talk like that. " mmm yes alpha, now please fuck me. I am ready I want this so much cas." castiel takes his fingers out quickly and dean whimpers at the loss . 

Again he is being man handles roughly and flipped onto his back, he wasn't expecting that he figured castiel would just take him on his hands and knees . but that's not what castiel wants. " I want to watch you cum on my knot dean, I want to see your face when you reach absolution. so keep your eyes open for me omega , do not look anywhere else but at your alpha." dean shakes his head yes. castiel throws deans knees to the side parting them both and grabs deans hands again, pining them over deans head. he lines himself up with deans whole , a half smile crosses castiel's face and dean thinks 'fuck I'm in for it'  castiel shoves forward pushing his big dick into deans body. he knows dean was well ready for him so he puts some power behind it. also shoving a loud breathy moan from dean . he slides back out slowly and slams back in. "Fuuuck" dean screams in passion. "It's OK dean I got you, just let go, but don't you dare cum until I tell you." dean whimpers a pathetic sounds "ok alpha."  

Castiel picks up the pace, slamming into dean relentlessly . smacking the bed into the wall with conviction. "Oh fuck oh fuck,fuck cas,fuck,fuck,yes right there." castiel is nailing deans prostate with every powerful strike . pulling more and more moans from them both  " oh dean, ugh de..de..deaann." he unknowingly let's go of deans wrist and dean takes that apportunity to reach around to castiel's back. holding on tight for the ride. "cas,baby, I ..I..I.. dont think I can hold on much longer, please alpha ,please." he begs. " there is that begging again..ah ah ah I do love it when you beg your alpha, you sound so pretty dean,Ahhh." castiel takes one arm and pushed under deans thigh pulling it up a little to hit impossibly deeper. dean is literally screaming now, " now dean! cum for me dean"! he demands and it works."oh fuck! Castieeel!!!" dean is spilling hot thick cum all over his stomach. but castiel doesn't slow down one two three  are thrusts and hearing his omega scream his name so the whole neighborhood knows his name pushes him over the edge too.his knot fully formed and catching at deans rim holding onto this omega that is his.

Dean hears the loudest growl from castiel that he has heard yet, he knows. dean tilts his head to the side to show his submission to his alpha . " do it castiel, bite me,claim me I am yours." and with that his knot completely locks them as one. castiel lunges forward and sinks his alpha teeth deep into deans bonding vien to lock dean in as his forever. feeling castiel's claiming bite rush through his body,sealing their bond. he cums again, for the second time in less than five minutes. castiel slows his pace as he laps up the blood trickling on the top of deans bite. his alpha has never been so quiet and contempt nor has deans omega. both of their wolves are purring and happy. 

Castiel collapses ontop of dean. " you did so good dean,so perfect,I can not not express how happy I am now dean. and those things I said, I ment. I will treat you with respect always and love you always . I will be a good alpha to you.. always,dean, my omega." he promises while places sweet delicate kisses on deans law line. " fuck,that was amazing cas, I hope it's like that all the time,and yes I know you will castiel, no doubt in mind mind,I wouldn't have met you claim me if I didn't believe you, umm I would have definitely let you fuck me tho, who wouldn't?" dean laughs at that. "Dean, if you keep saying my full name like that, this knot will never go down." dean can feel that smile and castiel nuzzles into his neck ,kisses his mark and takes a deep breath in,scenting his omega all over again. " I smell that good huh? you can't keep your nose to yourself for shit." they both laugh at that. " mmmm I apologize dean,but you smell soo...good..it's truly intoxicating. mmmm perfect omega of mine." he misses his claim bite again relishing in the fact that Dean is now his.  always. 

Dean is starting to snooze off when he feels castiel shift them again. placing dean as the little spoon and wrapping and arms possessively around deans waste . " gee cas,possessive much? you are going to get me hard again  before that big ass knot of yours goes down ." castiel giggles a bit behind deans ear. " could you possibly be anymore perfect Dean?" dean laughs "hm no probably not." he says in a cocky tone. " dean, shut up and go to sleep you need at the rest you can get ,if you think for one second that we are done , I am sorry but you are wrong, if waited a long time to find you,and now that you are mine. I will be using that amazing omega body until my wolf is utterly  spent." grabbing dean in impossibly closer to his body he puts his lips to deans ears and whiners the rest. " and my alpha is.....Insatiable." and there it is again.. deans dick it at full attention. he let's out one more thing before ignoring his cock and falling asleep to his alphas heart beat on his back and a smile on his face.  " fuuck castiel, where have you been all my life baby." and they both drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> There will be many more chapters to come gonna do one or two a day sorry guys leave some luv this is my very first ! Be nice


End file.
